Percy Jackson and the Shinobi of Konoha
by Ruler Of The Void
Summary: Percy is hated for being a son of Poseidon and eventually gets sick of it so he asks his father to send him far away and he ends up in a world full of ninjas and demons FIRST FANFIC. RATED "T" cause I'm paranoid
1. Prologue

**Percy Jackson and the Shinobi of Konoha **

**Firstly I do not own PJO or naruto **

**And secondly this is my first fic so any constructive criticism would be appreciated, flames on the other hand will not **

**Prologue: Origins **

Poseidon the great god of the seas, paced restlessly up and down the empty hallway of the hospital as he waited for news about Sally Jackson and their son Percy, Perseus Jackson the first son of Poseidon since world war two. Poseidon was overjoyed when he heard the news that Sally was pregnant but he also dreaded the thought he knew that if either of his brothers found out about Percy it would start a war the worst war in human history, Poseidon was thinking of a plan to keep his newborn son safe from Zeus or Hades's wrath

He had already decided that the best way to do this was to leave Percy with his mother and wait for a time when the gods would need Percy and because of that they would not kill him so Poseidon would wait until such a time arose to claim him, yes he thought that is the best way to keep him safe he may resent me but if it keeps him safe I will endure it, suddenly the double doors burst open and a nurse hurried out carrying a wrapped up bundle, Poseidon hurried over to the nurse "how is Sally can I see her" he asked with a worried expression on his face "I'm sorry but you have to wait out here the doctor will be out soon to talk to you" the nurse replied with a sympathetic look and then continued hurrying off to the nursery,

The doctor came out and wearily sighed "Mr. Jackson" he asked Poseidon nodded he and Sally had decided it would raise less questions if he just said they were married "yes is something wrong can I see her?" he asked anxiously "I'm afraid I have some bad news" Poseidon's face paled at this, "there were complications with the birth and it seems that Mrs .Jackson is dying and there's nothing we can do I'm sorry" the doctor said whilst sadly shaking his head he told Poseidon to head in and see his wife and say his goodbyes. Poseidon quickly headed through the doors and went straight to Sally's bed as he went Poseidon thought about what could have gone wrong when suddenly it clicked this had happened before to one of Zeus's kids he had heard the story of Jayde daughter of Zeus or should he say the immortal daughter of Zeus she was one of the rare examples of just how powerful the blood of one of the big three is, it was incredibly rare that the god side of a child was a lot stronger than the mortal side but if it did happen it would produce an extremely powerful demigod, one that was immortal and had incredible combat reflexes and strength as well as very powerful senses, but this meant that all that power slowly destroyed the mother of the child from the inside by absorbing as much energy as it could to keeps itself alive during the 9 months.

Poseidon pushed those thoughts aside as he reached the side of the bed and immediately grabbed Sally's hand she was very pale and her hand was gradually losing its warmth, she looked at Poseidon and smiled weakly "please look after Percy and don't blame him for my death don't forget I love you both of you tell him that for me" she said in a weak voice "I will I promise" came Poseidon's almost sobbing reply she looked at him and smiled once more than closed her eyes she looked so peaceful that she could have been asleep if it had not been for the coldness of her touch and the sudden stop of the rise and fall of her chest, Poseidon let go of her cold unmoving hands and wiped the tears from his eyes he stood and asked one of the nurses which room his baby son was in.

He walked slowly occasionally wiping tears from his eyes until he reached the cot his new baby son his most loved son Percy. Percy's eyes were open and were staring curiously up at Poseidon; Percy's eyes seemed to be the color of every ocean in the world and were constantly changing just like the ocean and just like his father's he suddenly began to cry, Poseidon picked him up and began tocradle him in his arms singing a lullaby in ancient Greek the young child stopped crying and began to sleep in his father's arms.

Poseidon looked around and used the mist to change what the mortals had seen in the hospital it was as if they were never there and that both sally and Percy had died that night, Poseidon then began to flash and glow and suddenly disappearing. Amphrite was cleaning a 5 yr old triton's room while said child was playing around with one of the merman guards that protect Poseidon's palace when suddenly a bright light filled the room, she turned not at all surprised she had been awaiting the return of her husband from being with his mortal "_friend" _her husband wasalso known as lord Poseidon king of the seas but she was surprised to see a distraught Poseidon with a wrapped white bundle in his arms , she rushed over " what's wrong and what is that?" She asked "it's my demigod son he's one of the special ones my dear his mother died giving birth and I promised that I would look after him" he said quickly, Amphrite gasped "he's one of those demigods" when the both heard a young Child's voice call from the door "yay daddy's home! Hey what's that daddy let me see, let me see!" Amphrite looked over Poseidon's shoulder and calmly said to triton "that's your new baby brother Triton".

**OK that's the first chapter up so please review and let me know what think and any tips or advice would be appreciated. Crossover bit will come up in third chapter maybe so till next time **


	2. Chapter 1 Training And Goodbyes

**Percy Jackson and the Shinobi of Konoha **

**Ok so here is the next chapter updates might be a little inconsistent but I'll try to update often **

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or NARUTO

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

Chapter 1 Training and good byes

*****Time skip*** 6 years later **

"_Damn it_" thought the young boy as he dashed through the palace _"I'm gonna be late, stupid alarm clock" _The boy quickly turn a few corners and saw the doors to the training room, he put on a burst of speed and burst through the doors, just as he did he saw his father turn to his now 11 year old brother and say "and that's five minutes hand them over" triton sighed and regretfully handed over 5 drachma "pleasure doing business with you" Poseidon said with a smug look on his face "what are you guys doing" ? asked a very confused Percy "um nothing son… so let's start training, ok triton I want you to practice the patterns for the hand to hand stuff I taught you last time and Percy come over here I need to teach you something very important" said with a slightly amused expression at his son's confusion " Yes! Oh what will you teach me today? Will it take long to get good at it, like with the elements training or the weapons training or will it be really easy like breathing under water?" said a very excited Percy,

"calm down, calm down what I'm going to teach you is called **τα μάτια****του****γερακιού** or the eyes of the hawk and it's the reason behind the incredibly fast reflexes that special demigods like you, have, and the incredible eye sight and I don't know how long it will take for you to master it" replied Poseidon, "now sit here and begin to meditate like I showed you, now focus some of your power into your eyes" Percy did as he was told but after five minutes he started to flinch and whimper as he felt the godly energy rush to his eyes, it made his eyes feel as if they were burning, finally after ten minutes the pain stopped and Percy opened his eyes, everything seemed as if it was magnified and clearer, he could count the hairs on his father's head and everything seemed slow to him, he shifted his gaze to his brother who before seemed like he was moving so fast he was slightly blurred was now going as if he was in slow motion, Percy closed his eyes and let the power recede when he opened his eyes again everything was back to normal his brother back to being so fast he was slightly blurred and the amount of hair on his father's head was a mystery once again

"So Percy what did you notice when you activated the eyes?" Asked Poseidon "everything but me slowed down, everything became clearer and closer as well it was awesome but It did hurt while I was trying to turn it on", "hmm yes I thought it would hurt a bit but that shouldn't next time you try it oh and once you master controlling it you'll be able to decide how much things are magnified also, once you get good enough at it you'll be able to turn them on and off in the blink of an eye literally" Poseidon chuckled slightly at his own joke while Percy and triton sweat dropped and started to edge away from their father.

When Poseidon finally stopped laughing he continued to train the boys. Over the next few years the boys trained hard and mastered lesson after lesson both knowing one day they may need these skills to survive, both mastered all of the hand to hand forms known by both Poseidon and his martial arts expert and began to mix them together to make an unpredictable style their most notable difference was with weapon training, where as triton seemed to go more for longer range weapons such as a bow and even following his father's footsteps in using a trident, Percy was more inclined to go for closer range weapons namely his favourite sword riptide and a enchanted silver short blade that he strapped across his back (imagine Altair's from assassins creeds knife thing) which Poseidon gave to him or his eighth birthday. Both boys had progressed quickly at the age of ten Percy could beat the elite palace guards without using his eyes of the eagle ability and at the age of fifteen triton could fight three laestrygonian giants without even breaking a sweat.

The two boys were quickly gaining a reputation for being the best fighters Atlantis had ever produced, other than Poseidon of course. One day a twelve year old perseus had finished today's training with his brother and was heading back inside when he heard raised voices coming from his father's throne room, hearing his name he decided to listen in "brother you have to calm down Percy did not steal you lightning bolt" came his father's voice then one he had not heard before "is this the same Percy that SHOULD NOT BE ALIVE!" screamed the voice " I cannot trust you anymore brother you will return the bolt to me by the summer solstice or there will be war and my first target will be your son" "Zeus please see reas-" "NO! no more reasoning brother, you have until the summer solstice remember that" suddenly there was a burst of godly power and then it was quiet until Percy heard his father tired voice call him "Percy you can come now" Percy wondered how his father knew he was there " how much did you hear?" "a- all of it what does he mean not supposed to be alive" "Percy I'm sorry remember your mother and I love you and I am glad you were born there was a pact that no more children would be born of the big three that is myself and my brothers, after the last world war they were just too powerful and I have broken that oath by fathering you, but remember I'm glad I did" " thanks dad but what are we going to do we don't have the lightning bolt and we don't know where it is so what are we going to do?" "I have a plan but Percy it comes at a cost that you might not be able to take" answered Poseidon in a solemn voice "what is it dad if it means stopping a war I'll do it" "Percy if you do this I may never be able to bring you back to live with me, there is a good chance you'll have to stay amongst the mortal demigods of camp half blood permanently" Poseidon said while sadly shaking his head but he knew Percy's mind was made up Percy would never put his needs before others it was just how he was raised Percy only said three words "I'll do it" Poseidon nodded sadly and said "ok then my son here is the plan tomorrow I will send you to a boarding school called Yancy academy where I know that Chiron has stationed a satyr named Grover to search for demigods you will go there and pretend that you don't know anything about the gods still being alive etc" "ok what will I need to bring" " I want you to be prepared for anything so bring your two enchanted Vambracers your silver knife and riptide I'll send the rest of your armour when you arrive at Camp half blood you can use the mist to hide the Vambracers so you all ways have something to protect yourself" answered Poseidon "ok I'll go and pack now" replied Percy.

The mood in the palace was gloomy as Poseidon, Amphrite, Triton and all of Percy's friends had come to the front doors to wish Percy good luck on his quest to the mortal world to stop a war amongst the gods. Percy walked slowly down the steps taking everything in knowing that there was a high chance he would never see the place again. The light shone down through the water hit the palace walls and made the abalone shells shine all the colours of the rainbow, the flags fluttered in the gentle currents as Percy looked upon them one last time before he turned to his father and nodded, Poseidon raised his arm and began chanting in ancient Greek and Percy began to glow gold and felt as if he was being lifted by the light as he was teleported to the front steps of yancy academy.

**(a/n ok I tried to make a little more light hearted than the last chapter and yes I know the hawk eyes thing is pretty much mix of eagle vision from assassins creed and the sharingan but I was stuck and it's the best I could think of also I'm going to skip the whole lightning thief quest so it's the same just annabeth is more distant )**

**Oh and the elemental training was his powers over water, storms and earthquakes **

**So please review and let me know what you think **

**By the way I tried to post this on the 10 of April but I couldn't log in so don't blame me for the wait**

**Until next time **


	3. Arrival

**Percy Jackson and the Shinobi of Konoha**

**Hey there again I'm back with the next chapter a bit later than id like but I have a reason… I didn't want to… just kidding I've just been busy **

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or NARUTO unfortunately

(**A/N I'm just going to skip the whole Ms dodds fight thing oh and the quest for the lightning bolt and remember he already has riptide**)

"_Thinking" _

"Talking"

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Arrival<p>

"_This sucks" _thought a very bored Percy _"I figured I'd be here around a week before being found and brought to camp half blood but no I get stuck in one of the few schools with no monsters", _Percy sighed and tried to listen to what Mr. Brunner was saying about Zeus and his two brothers, Percy had arrived at yancy academy a month ago and had been bored ever since, everything he was supposed to be learning he had learned while living with Poseidon, the only bright spot had been meeting Grover, the satyr that had been stationed at the school, Percy had spotted him through the crowd with his Rasta cap and crutches he stood out and by the end of the day Percy was a hundred percent sure he was a satyr, the two had become good friends over the week a process made easier by the fact that they shared a dorm room.

A few days ago two of the teachers had suddenly changed, one for pre algebra, and one for Latin, to all of the mortal students nothing had changed but to Percy and (as far as he could tell) Grover the changes were suspicious. "Mr Jackson It would be very much appreciated if you paid attention in my class" came Mr Brunner stern voice from the front of the class "huh oh sorry Mr Brunner" said Percy grinning sheepishly. The rest of the week went on in much the same way until it was the day of the field trip to the Metropolitan Art Museum, where Percy finally found his chance to leave the school, so after another few days at Yancy academy he was finally on his way to Camp Half Blood.

When Percy got out of the cab and looked up at a hill with a lone pine tree he knew that his problems were just beginning "hey Perce you coming or what?" asked Grover who had made it half way up the hill while Percy was taking in his surroundings, Percy just rolled his eyes and started to make the trek up the hill, once Percy reached the top of the hill he paused and gaped at the sight before him, the valley that stretched out in front of him had twelve ancient Greek style cabins each designed to match the patron god of each, over to the left were the Pegasus stables and the strawberry fields and to the right was a amphitheatre all of which looked like it had been built by the ancient Greeks themselves it reminded Percy of home. Grover leaded Percy to a large house in the centre of the valley, on the journey there Percy noticed people casting glares in his direction when people thought he wasn't watching but when he was watching it was all smiles and waves, confused Percy just shrugged and paid attention on where he was going, once he and Grover reached the big house he was shocked to see Mr Brunner sitting with a man Percy could only assume was Dionysus, "Mr Brunner what are you doing here" Percy asked his ex Latin teacher "oh Percy we weren't expecting you until later this evening and to answer your question I'm the activities director here and I go by the name Chiron" he answered, suddenly everything became clear to Percy Mr Brunner was the Centaur that had trained heroes like Achilles and Hercules just to name a few, "like as in Chiron the centaur the one trained heroes?" Percy hated having to act dumb but it was necessary at least for the next few minutes "the very same m'boy", "huh should've guessed that, I must be slipping" muttered Percy, "you aren't surprised?" Chiron asked curiosity evident in his voice "hn your not the only one keeping secrets Chiron" Percy said with a grin.

After an hour or so of explaining that he was an immortal demigod son of Poseidon Percy was ushered to the Poseidon cabin and again he felt the glares directed at him, on his way he bumped into someone he looked up to see a girl around his age wearing an orange t-shirt with Camp Half Blood written on the front and jeans her blond hair tied in a ponytail "argh watch where you're going" she said, Percy got up apologising when he heard another voice from behind him "come on Annabeth give him a break he's the new kid" Percy turned to see a boy maybe two or three years older than him he was tall, muscular with short cropped sandy coloured hair and a white scar that ran from beneath his eye to his jaw and by the way the muscles were built on his arms Percy could tell he was a very skilled swordsman Percy could also see the glimmer of hatred in his eyes and a slight twitch of his hand towards his sword hilt ,"thanks" Percy said pretending to be oblivious as the boy helped him up "I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon" said Percy holding his hand out "Luke Castellan son of Hermes" replied the boy shaking Percy's hand "so one of the big three's kids huh haven't seen one of those in well ever do you know where your cabin is?" "Ah yeah thanks oh and who did I run into?" asked Percy "oh her that's Annabeth chase daughter of Athena normally she isn't so grumpy but she's been stressed lately" replied Luke "oh thanks again I gotta go so tell her I'm sorry for me and I'll see you around" Percy said "don't mention it and yeah same see ya later" Percy turned but not before seeing the slight look of hate on Luke's face again.

"_I hope I can get this quest soon I've gotta feeling I'm not liked here" _thought Percy, he had no idea just how right he was. Percy walked to his cabin quickly wanting to escape the glares that were following him, once Percy reached his cabin and as his hand touched the door knob his hand was burnt, Percy recoiled from the door grasping his hand and watched as his ichor stained hand quickly began to heal and the ichor disappear "damn it I should have guessed this would happen I bet uncle Zeus is behind this" Percy muttered he wrapped his hand in his shirt and opened the door after he put his stuff down namely his backpack with his Vambracers and his silver short blade riptide was always in his pocket, Percy used some water from a fountain in the corner to wash the door handle of the acid, once that was done Percy set about exploring the cabin, there were four bunk beds each pushed up against the walls and a few tables and chairs scattered around the place as well as an sea water fountain bubbling merrily in a corner and in another corner was a military style padded vest, he grinned when he saw it and put it on "_thanks dad, well_ _no point hiding now anyway" _he thought as he put it on he zipped it up, as soon as he finished zipping the vest it flashed blue and changed into gray chest armour "ah much better" Percy then walked over to his bag and grabbed his two Vambracers and slid them on as well as his silver short blade which he strapped to his back,

"_something's missing I wonder if my helmet's here" _Percy thought as he turned around, he spotted it on his bedside table, he walked over and grabbed a baseball cap and threw it into the air, it flipped once than flashed with blue light and landed in his hand as a dark gray helmet, he placed it on his head, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a mirror, he turned and saw himself he had never noticed how ornate his armour was until now, he had never had time to look, his helmet had a ridge shaped like the dorsal fin of a fish that that went over the top of his head and ended at the back of his neck, on cheeks of the helmet were three vertical lines in the likeness of gills and on the nose guard was a trident, he looked at his chest plate it was designed like an muscled human torso like most Greek armour but had the symbol of a Pegasus with its wings stretched out across the top of his chest and two Hippocampi facing each other near his waist and his Vambracers were black leather topped with bronze plating, his left had a small disk in the middle of the fore arm and on his right was a trident that ran the length of the Vambrace, Percy checked his gear over to make sure it wasn't damaged "_yep all good although I think the helmets a bit of overkill for now" _he thought whilst throwing his helmet in the air it revolved once and came down as his baseball cap "_alright now everything's settled 'ill head out" _Percy made sure to lock his cabin when he left just to be sure none of the other campers got any ideas.

******Time skip**** 3 weeks later **

Percy, Annabeth and Grover walked across the magical boundary on top of Half Blood Hill, they had just finished their quest and had returned the Master bolt to Zeus, Percy did not know what to expect but it certainly wasn't what he was met with when he walked over the top of the hill, there were all of the campers (minus Chiron and Mr D) dressed in full armour and all had weapons of some sort, Percy looked around confused but then it suddenly clicked "you're here to kill me" Percy said simply "YES because of you the prophecy will continue and because of that you need to die before the prophecy starts" the crowd answered Percy didn't even have enough time to zip up his jacket and he knew this so he quickly uncapped riptide and touched the disk on his left Vambrace which expanded into a large bronze round shield with a trident symbol in the centre, by the time it had finished expanding the campers where nearly on him so he readied himself,

Luke followed closely by some other children of Hermes reached him first Percy quickly ducked under Luke's swing and swung riptide at his shins hitting him on the shin guard and tripping him Percy then pivoted as he stood to block an over head swing from another camper and shield bashed him in the stomach effectively knocking the camper out, he then jumped back narrowly avoiding a lunge at his stomach, Percy barely had time to get his balance before he crouched down covering himself with his shield as a volley of arrows smashed against it he quickly stood again only to have to jump as a blade swung towards his legs, Percy had to quickly bring his shield around to protect his chest as a camper used the other camper who was hunched down from his low strike as a spring board to stab Percy while he was in the air, Percy blocked it with his shield and hit the ground rolling to avoid a number of horizontal strikes and arrows, he stood seconds later but suddenly felt a stinging sensation in the middle of his back he turned to see Annabeth standing there with a triumphant gleam in her eye as she twisted the blade of her knife and withdrew it, Percy fell to his knees in shock of being betrayed by one he held as a close friend, as soon as Annabeth withdrew the knife from his back the other campers converged on him and began beating, slashing and stabbing him until he was covered in wounds an ichor but being immortal he could not die but he could still feel the pain it carried on for what seemed hours to Percy but in reality in was only seconds he began to black out from the pain,

The last thing he could remember seeing was a flash of blue light in front of him and hearing people screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there's the next chapter so please read and review sorry to those who wanted to read about his life at camp and what not, but I really want to get him to Konoha already oh and I know it's over used but I'm going to be starting in the zabuza mission so yeah and also the chapters might not be this long from now on mostly around 1 000 words like before but like I said I want to get Percy to Konoha already so yeah. Till next time. <strong>


	4. awakening

**Percy Jackson and the Shinobi of Konoha **

**Ok so I'm back again and finally I get to bring Naruto and team 7 into the story so thanks to those who reviewed especially those who gave advice, I've tried to follow it **

"Talking"

"_Thinking" _

Chapter 3 Awakening

****Naruto pov** **

"Where's Kakashi sensei he should be here by now, I bet you he's reading his stupid perverted book again" exclaimed a very impatient Naruto, no sooner had the words left his mouth then there was a sudden large explosion of smoke, "yo, sorry I'm late guys but I got lost on the road t-" Kakashi said as the smoke cleared but was cut off by a loud shout from Naruto and Sakura "YOUR LATE!", "I bet you were reading your stupid perverted book again and lost track of time" said Naruto, Kakashi sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his neck, "Naruto you idiot shut up all ready so we can go" berated Sakura with her eye twitching "hehe your right Sakura-chan lets head off for an adventure!" exclaimed Naruto as he jogged out the front gate of Konoha "oh great I'm stuck with this brat all the way to wave country" sighed the bridge builder Tazuna also the client for team 7s first C-ranked mission "what was that old man! Just you wait till I'm Hokage!" exclaimed naruto while turning and glaring at Tazuna "brat Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village there's no way a brat like you could ever become Hokage" Tazuna said while returning the glare and taking a drink from his Sake bottle "argh stupid old man I'll pummel you into the ground" said naruto attempting to lunge at Tazuna but before he could Kakashi grabbed his shoulders and held him in place "now, now Naruto no attacking the client" sighed Kakashi while holding Naruto back, "fine but you better keep quiet old man" Naruto said to Tazuna and returned to his position at the front of the group, soon Naruto got bored and began to pester the others in the group "oh this is soooo boring there's nothing but trees and that stupid green glowing thing in the sky" exclaimed Naruto who had run ahead of the group to scout the area in front of the group, out of boredom "wait a glowing green thing!" said the surprised group as they looked up and sure enough there was a pulsating green glow in the sky "what the heck is that I can't sense any chakra sustaining it so it's not a jutsu" said Kakashi while gazing up at the sky.

*****Percy pov*** **

Percy groaned as he opened his eyes only to see white, it was like he was sitting in the middle of a massive piece of printing paper. He heard a chuckle he quickly turned to see his dad sitting in a corner watching him, "dad? what are you doing here, where am I, am I… dead?" Percy asked confused "no my dear boy I thought we went through this you can't die, well at least not that easily" answered Poseidon still staring intently at his son, "ok then but if I'm not dead then where am I?" asked Percy examining the area around him "Well I suppose you could call it limbo, I'm taking you away from the other gods reach, to a place only I know of" answered Poseidon still watching his son "ok so two things firstly why can't I feel the pain of what a first glance appears to be several broken bones and stab wounds, and secondly what happened back there why did the campers attack me?" asked Percy with a hurt expression crossing his face as he remembered Annabeth's face as she pulled the dagger free, he shook his head to clear it of the memory. Poseidon's eyes turned dark with rage "my brother decided to wait until you had returned the master bolt before killing you, so once you had left he sent a message to the campers to kill you now before the big prophecy could start, by the time I found out about this they had already begun to attack you, I would have been there sooner but the other gods delayed me, I'm sorry" said Poseidon the rage in his eyes turning to sadness

"you have nothing to be sorry for it's the other gods fault, anyway where are you sending me?" said Percy anger laced through his voice, he had gotten bored of staring at utter nothingness and was now watching his dad "well firstly ill warn you, the people here are different to normal mortals they have powers some that could rival the powers of some minor gods, a majority of the people you will meet are Shinobi or ninja as we call them, they are the ones with the powers and the ones you need to be careful of, where I'm sending you is a place called Wave country, I want you to find a man named Tazuna, he owes me a favour and he's a good man he should let you live with him, at least for a while, once there I want you to find a way to get to a place called Konoha the Hokage aka the village leader also owes me a favour and should get you a apartment to stay in, but to get money you may have to join a junior Shinobi team and do missions, that's all I can tell you I have to go the other gods are searching for us, I'll talk to you as soon as I can" Poseidon listed off quickly and suddenly left.

Percy couldn't help but think _"go figure the god of the seas went to a place called wave country" _then suddenly the white faded to show the clear blue sky, there were only two problems, One he was about five stories high off the ground, and two the pain all returned at once causing him to black out, while plummeting towards the ground

****Naruto pov** **

Suddenly the green light faded an revealed the form of a boy, he was suspended in the air for a moment before he began to fall, seeing this Kakashi sprinted towards the falling boy, the boy was about to hit the ground when Kakashi dived forward and caught him, Kakashi looked down and was shocked to see the boy covered in half healed wounds and bruises _"what could this kid have done to get injuries like these"_ thought Kakashi as he laid the boy on the ground and waited for his team and Tazuna to catch up, within a minute the other crowded around Kakashi and the boy "oh Kami what happened? Why is he so beat up?" asked Naruto after looking at the boy's wounds "I don't know Naruto but he seems to be healing incredibly fast" replied Kakashi while he was cleaning the cuts with some water from his canteen, wherever the water went the cuts and bruises were washed away, suddenly the boy groaned and opened his eyes.

**Ok so there's the next chapter which I wrote as quickly as possible as an apology for taking so long so please read and review till next time (maybe in three or so days)**


	5. Team 7

**Percy Jackson and the Shinobi of Konoha **

**Hehe hey readers ah sup? I'm sorry the updates late but I got lost on the road to life… yeah didn't think you'd buy it, Ok look I'm sorry for not posting in three of four days like I said, I had underestimated school and the teachers so yeah here's the next chapter hope it's up to your standards **

Chapter 4: Team 7

PPOV

Percy groaned and opened his eyes only to be greeted by four indistinct colourful blobs, suddenly his vision cleared causing Percy's instincts that had been honed due to his years of training, to kick in causing him to push himself backwards, using the momentum he flipped himself up quickly drawing the short blade from his back he stood tall for a minute carefully analysing his enemies before flinching and falling to one knee _"damn one of those swords must have been dipped in pit scorpion venom I can't focus long enough to use my powers but at least it won't kill me" _thought Percy, during all of this the man in the green flak jacket and gravity defying silver hair had jumped in front of the kids and the old man and was holding a small black knife in a reverse grip, he murmured something to the kids behind him, two of them nodded while the last one a boy in a blue shirt just gave an arrogant snort and seemingly persuaded the man in the flak jacket to let him go in front to fight.

TPOV (team 7 POV)

The boy's eyes widened suddenly and he pushed himself backwards and flipped himself up and was immediately in a fighting stance with some type of short sword held in a reverse grip, as soon as the boy moved the genin of team 7 had surrounded Tazuna all drawing a kunai while Kakashi had jumped in front of the group, Kakashi analysed the boy in front of him, Kakashi could tell by the way the boy held held himself and the strange short sword* that the boy was well trained, he also noted that the boy was analysing him too which showed that he was no stranger to fighting. Suddenly the boy flinched and fell to one knee _"hmm probably poison seeing as most of his wounds were completely healed or were no more than a scratch" _thought Kakashi as he turned back to his team "he's too strong for any of you guys to handle so leave it to me" said Kakashi giving the team one of his eyes smiles, Sakura and Naruto nodded while Sasuke gave an arrogant snort and said "Hn as if, even Sakura could beat him"

"_Sasuke believes in me" _thought Sakura dreamily while the rest of team 7 and Tazuna sweat dropped seeing the dreamy expression that crossed Sakura's face _"wow" _thought everyone collectively "alright then Sasuke if you think he's so weak why don't you fight him then" said Kakashi

"Hn fine I need something to practise on"

Sasuke then stepped out in front while Kakashi prepared to jump in and save his student he knew this would be over quickly

"Hn you don't stand a chance against the Uchiha Clan" said the last Uchiha

"Huh what the Hades is that?" replied the boy in a confused tone

"Listen kid I don't feel up to fighting so just go back to your friends and you won't get hurt" continued the boy

"Hn as if you could even touch me" replied Sasuke as he sprinted at the boy so fast that to the genin and civilian of the group he became a blur.

EPOV (everyone's POV)

Percy saw this burst of speed and couldn't help but think _"gods this kid is slow sure he's faster than I thought but still" _Percy just followed the kid's movements as Sasuke dashed towards him at the last moment Percy made his move, he dodged to the side just as sasuke slashed at where his throat used to be with a kunai and got behind sasuke then held the blade of his short sword to Sasuke's neck, to Sasuke the fight was all in his favour and he was sure that he had shocked the boy with his speed seeing as he boy hadn't moved, as he got within striking distance he slashed out with the kunai and it went straight through the boy's neck he smirked until the boy flickered and disappeared _"a clone!"_Thought Sasuke until he suddenly felt something pressing against his neck he glanced down to see the silver blade of the short sword the boy carried, Kakashi openly gaped behind his mask as he realized that it wasn't a clone that Sasuke hit it was an after image _"this kids fast it looks like ill have to use it" _he thought as he reached up to his headband "please don't I don't want to fight you I just want to find Tazuna" said Percy as he released Sasuke and pushed him back to his team "why do you want to find Tazuna" asked Kakashi his eyes narrowing in suspicion "I was told that he would be able to shelter me until I could arrange a way to get to some place called Konoha my name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon" said Percy,

"Poseidon! I remember that man he helped me when I was in some trouble in my younger years; I owe him a lot actually if this boy is his son I have to help him, besides your Konoha Shinobi after this mission is complete you can take him back with you" said the man at the back of the group

"Your Tazuna oh thank gods I thought I would be lost out here for weeks" replied Percy with a sigh of relief

"Alright if Tazuna trusts you than fine you can come with us well I suppose we'd better introduce ourselves" said the one in the flak jacket and a mask covering half his face with a bored tone "I'm Kakashi" then he pointed to the girl with pink hair and the red dress "that's Sakura" the girl gave a shy wave "you've already met Sasuke" the boy in the blue shirt and the duck butt hair cut just look away in an attempt to look superior after just getting his ass handed to him so easily "and that's Naru-"Kakashi was cut off as the boy with blond hair and three whiskers on each cheek wearing a bright orange jumpsuit jumped forward shouting "I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND IM GONNA BE HOKAGE ONE DAY BELIVE IT " everyone cringed as the boys loud voice "ok Naruto settle down" sighed Kakashi

"Well it's nice to meet you all" said Percy still rubbing his ears after Naruto's loud introduction

"Ok well let's get going we should get to Wave later on today" said Kakashi "can you walk Percy?"

"Yeah I should be fine I'll just have to take it easy until the poison wears off" Percy said while grimacing as a new wave of pain rolled through him

"Ok then just call out if it's getting hard to walk or whatever come on then" replied Kakashi as the group began to move out.

**Ok that should just about do it so yeah sorry for the massive delay I hope you liked the chapter and stuff so yeah please review and stuff also I have actually planned the story out in several of my school note books which have been taken up by the teachers to grade so yeah that's awkward** **until next time **


End file.
